All love can be
by FelipeFrsag
Summary: Blu is celebrating his 20th birthady. Day after he finds out that in a short time his personality can change in more ways that you can imagine. How will he and Jewel deal with this? Short story - Complete
1. Life is perfect

**The story happens 5 years after the events in the movie. Blu and Jewel's chicks are already grown up and moved to live thier own lives. Tulio came up with conclusion that there are a few more individuals living in the jungle so the process of rebuilding the population of spix macaws could still continue. Well, but we are going to focus on our favourite duo. Blu reached the age of 20 years and the change of life from a pet to a free spirited bird is going to change his personality in more ways than you can imagine.**

* * *

It was a sunny new day in Rio. Everything seemed to be in daily order. Birds were singing and dancing to welcome this new gift of a never ending and beautiful scenery. Blu and Jewel didn't miss a single word. They enjoyed the welcoming ceremony with their friends like they did every new days since they started to live in the jungle.

After a while the singing stopped and birds flew back to their dens. But Blu and Jewel didn't. This was a special day for them, it was Blu's 20'th birthday.

"So are you ready for the big surprise handsome?" asked Jewel

"ready like never before honey" replied Blu excited about the present that Jewel had for him.

"Well then what are we waitng for? Follow me!"

Both macaws flew to the direction where the sanctuary was and after a while they reached thier destination.

"Hmm i wonder what is jewel going to do here. She is still so uncertain about humans at all."

Jewel stopped in front of a small opened window, where used to be the artifical jungle they first met, but it wasn't anymore. The room had been rebuilt and now it was a big living room where Tulio and Linda now lived since they decided to wed.

"after you" she said with a lovely smile

Blu excited flew in. The room seemed empty at first sign, but indeed it wasnt. All his friends were there hiding not to break the big moment.

"Huh! nothing here" replied Blu a bit disappointed for a second. Jewel flew inside the room and giggled.

"hey what's so funny?" asked Blu with confused look

"Alright guyz! you can come out!" Jewel yelled into the room. Blu turned around and almost had a heart attack when all his friends including his family too flew out of their hiden places to celebrate Blu's birthday. The music started to play the lights turned on and the room changed to a big celebration.

"Happy birthday!" smiled Jewel and gave blu a big kiss.

"Oh boy! this is so great! Thank you all guyz for comming, and of course thank you my angel" Blu replied and returned the kiss. everything seemed to be just perfect and Blu thought he is the happiest bird that could possibly be.

The party lasted several more hours till the evening. everyone had a good time with his friends. Blu enjoyed every minute, he talked to his 2 sons and daughter about their lives, but after a while he became tired and he decided to end the celebration se he could go and had a good sleep. The party ended almost in midnight. Everyone thanked Blu and Jewel for having a great time with them. Both macaws then cleaned the room a bit and flew back to their den. Blu still cheerful thought it was the best birthday he ever had. It didnt last too long when a terrible headache interrupted his thoughts. He stopped concentrating and almost lost his balance.

"Blu? Is everything alright?" asked Jewel little concerned about what she saw

"Yea. I just have a little headache. the party was little too long, but don't worry. A good rest will fix that all" Blu tried to smile, but the pain in his head made it very hard.

"a..alright, yea i admit we could end it a little earlier" replied Jewel still with concern look

The duo then arrived to their den. Blu thanked Jewel one more time for the best day he ever had. the macaws then shared a kiss and went to sleep. Blu managed to fall in slumber even though his headache was still strong.

* * *

**So thats it. I know there are a lot of mistakes, so if you find any please pm me and I'll try to correct them. Next chapter comming soon so stay tuned**


	2. First symptoms

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning. Jewel slept peacefuly right next to Blu. A smile on her face never faded. Blu however did not. His head burned like hell. His heart was pounding 3 times faster and he was trembling. A nightmare was chasing his mind.

A mysterious scarlet macaw appeared out of nowhere. the surroundings vanished and both macaws stood in the midle of black empty room. Blu took one step closer to this unknown creature and studied his form.

"What's this place, where are we and who are you?" Blu asked doubtfully

the scarlet macaw didnt answer. He took few steps forward so Blu was now right in front of him.

"Hey! Why don't you talk to me? Who are you" Blu asked again. Fear now took advantage in his instincts.

"Blu! Blu.. Blu you have to Run...run..." was all the Blu heard, but the voices came from every directions and not from the macaw.

"Who said that? How you know my name?" Blu yelled in terror. The scarlet macaw's eyes were now burning red. He then jumped and knocked blu on the floor, which was covered with some black fluid, that made it impossible for Blu to move a single muscle.

"What's hapening to me! what are you doing?!" cried Blu while the scarlet macaw took few steps back where Blu saw him at the first place.

"Don't worry. everything is going to by alright, my friend" the scarket macaw smiled. blu sensed that the black fluid started to absorb his body. Hi felt himself loosing. the last thing that Blu saw was that the scarlet macaw changed to be now the same blue macaw who loved Blu the most.. Jewel.

"J..Jewel?! help! help me please i need your help" pleaded Blu, but there was no reaction from the other side. Jewel just stood there. Her eyes were burning the same. she just smiled and watched his mate being devaoured alive. The last process when the black fluid reached his head made Blu scream in pain. The black room slowly changed back to the piecefull inner section of the den where he lived. Blu's scream woke Jewel up to see him shaking and pleadig for help.

"Blu! Blu what's wrong? You're shaking so much what happened?" she asked yet not fuly awaken but worried.

Blu however didn't answer. He just looked around in terror and much to his disbellief he still saw that scarlet macaw now in front of his den.

"What do you want from me? Go away! please!" cried Blu. The scarlet macaw didn't listen and instead of going away he took few steps forward and entered the den.

"No don't get any closer I..I'm warning you!"

Jewel got closer and took Blus wing to comfort him. She was worried sick about the situation.

"Who are you talking to Blu? Please tell me what's going on!"

Blu turned to Jewel but the only thing he saw were those red burning eyes and his heart started to race again. He then tore his wing back from her and pushed her aside.

"Jewel no! No.. S...step back. Don't kill me ..p...please!" Blu cried in terror and took few steps away from Jewel

"Blu what's wrong with you? Don't you recognize me? I'm Jewel! Your mate! please Blu! Please tell me what's wrong I love you please" tears started to form in her eyes.

"No you don't get away from me! Don't kill m..me p..please go away!" Blu cried. He then saw that the scarlet macaw got closer to him. the same did Jewel very worried.

"NO! go away! Both of you.. Let me live! D..don't kill me! D..don't .. .aaaAaArghh" Blu tumbled to the ground. his heart was racing he was still shaking. He was screaming in terror and pain. stress took control of his body. Jewel didn't know what to do. She held him tightly, cried and prayed to stop. She then came up with only possibility that could help Blu stop his panic attackt. she then immediately took off to find Linda and Tulio.

* * *

**Next chapter comming very soon. And again if you find any mistakes let me know. :-) **


	3. Unknown reason

Jewel flew as fast as her wings could manage. Her eyes filled with tears, her mind burdened with so many questions and uncertainties. she knew that this was not a nightmare, it was something else. Something... unknown to her. she never saw anyone acting like this.

"that wasn't him. He would never push me aside like this. Is that some kind of illness? hold on Blu. I hope this idea with humans was right. I know Tulio wouldn't injure him, but I can't trust them so much."

Few minutes later she landed next to a small window where they celebrated Blus birthday. the room was still a bit messy, but that was the last thing she could think on. Jewel entered the room and flew thru few more rooms. She finaly landed in front of the bedroom. she knocked on the door with her beak as hard as possible. Finaly after 2 minutes the door opened. Tulio still drowsy studied the surroundings.

"Who the hell knocked on the door at 3 in the morning?" He declared iritated. He then saw a blue macaw standing on the floor right before him.

"Oh.. Jewel. What do you need? Do you know what time it is?" He asked now relieved to see her. Jewel tried to tell Tulio about Blu but all tulio heard was a dozen of squaks.

"I'm sorry dear I don't understand bird"

Jewel was frustrated for a moment but then she came up with an idea. She saw a small notepad on the bedside table. she entered the bedroom, took the notepad and a pen. she managed to write some meaningful sentences Blu teached her some time ago. She then snapped the paper and gave it to Tulio.

"Need help! something wrong with Blu! Need help right now!"

"Oh dear!" Tulio sighed. "Ok Jewel, wait here I'll be right back" said Tulio, he then closed the door to the bedroom, changed his clothes, took a bag with first aid medicine for birds and got back to Jewel.

"Ok ready, let's go then"

Jewel immediately lifted off and Tulio followed. when they left the sanctuary Tulio took his jeep and drove so that he could see Jewel. after few minutes of driving they reached the point. Tulio could hear some weird squaks that came from Blu and Jewels den. He immediately took the medicine and came to the tree where they lived.

"Great! I'm afraid of heights" he smirked. Luckily the den wasn't so high, so tuilo managed to climb with the bag to their den. Blu was still shaking. he was now little calmer, but he still didnt react to anything that was going on around him.

"hmm this don't look good. I'm sorry Jewel I can't let him here. I need to take him to sanctuary and examine him. Of course you can stay with him if you want to."

Jewel nodded. Tulio then grabed Blu carefully and climbed down the tree, he then for safety placed Blu to a small cage and drove back to the sanctuary. Jewel followed them. she didn't want to let Blu alone with those humans and she also wanted to know, what was wrong with him. After another few minutes Tulio got back to the main building. He immediately carried Blu to the laboratory. he took his lab coat and then he turned back to Jewel.

"Jewel this could take maybe minutes maybe hours. We need to make some electroencephalography and magnetic resonance to see, what's happening in his mind. So i need you to stay calm and wait here and I'll get to work Ok?"

Jewel was skeptical about this, she hadn't any idea what was Tulio talking about, but she had no choice than trust him, so she nodded. tulio then closed the door and began his examination.

Jewel sat on the nearest chair. Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"I hope you will be alright ... Blu"

* * *

**So what is going on with Blu. You wanna know? Then you'll have to wait till next chapter :-D .. Pm me for mistakes .. See you soon**

**kangar1215 thanks. I'll try to update as fast as possible ;)**


	4. This is not the Blu you used to know

**Ricardo the black hawk: thanks, hope you will enjoy the rest:-)**

**Dark-Kazoo: gracias por tu opinión. disfrutar de este capítulo**

* * *

Jewel waited for half an hour when Tulio opened the door. He turned to her and told her that he didn't finish yet. He went to his office to call some of his colleagues and Linda as well. After several minutes they all came. Tulio told the other doctors about the diagnostics and he then turned to Linda.

"I'm sorry to call you so early, but the point is that Blu might be... well."

"What!. Whats wrong with my Blu Tulio. What happened to him?" mourned Linda. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I want to see him! Right now!" She then tried to enter the laboratory but Tulio stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Linda. I can't let you in right now. We need to make some more test to confirm that.. !"

"That what?!"

"Linda. It seems that Blu is suffering an MDP disease. B..but we are not finished and we need to make sure that we are right."

"Oh my god! Blu, my Blu? an MDP? No Tulio you cant be serious!" Linda knew what MDP was and she couldn't believe that Blu might suffer for the rest of his life.

"I..I"m so sorry Linda. I'll try to make everything possible to alleviate the disease. Now I need to go and make few more test." tulio said. He then turned and with sad face entered the laboratory with his colleagues. Linda stood there motionless. Tears started to pour from her eyes. Jewel was sorrowful as well. She heard the humans conversating about Blu and when she saw Linda so terrified she knew that something is very wrong with Blu. She heard about MDP but she hadn't any idea what that could be. Both Linda and Jewel waited few more hours when finaly the door opened again. Tulio held Blu in his arms, but Blu showed no signs of life.

"Oh my god! Is he?" Linda asked frightened

"Oh no no. He is just asleep. I sedated him so we could examine him. But what we were feared of is true. Blu indeed has MDP. I'm so sorry to say that."

"Oh my pour little Blu! Why him. Why Tulio!" Linda cried.

"Can i take him for a second?" she asked

"Of course" Tulio gave Blu to Linda. She hugged him softly

"Oh Blu. You didn't deserve this. I wish i could change it with you" Linda sobbed. tulio then turned to Jewel. He held a small box in his hands.

"Jewel. We'll have to keep Blu some time here for safety. We can't release him into jungle in the state he is right now. So if you want to stay here with him we wouldn't mind"

Jewel nodded. She was now more calm, when she saw that Blu was still alive.

"Good, then I'll give you this box. It's a medicine, that Blu needs to take every day. I think it would be more natural when I will entrust this task to you."

Jewel nooded again. Tulio gave her the medicine. Linda then carried Blu to the artifical jungle. She placed him in the nest. Jewel followed suit. Lind then left the room. Still with tears in her eyes she closed the door and left the duo alone for a while. Jewel couldn't sleep she still didn't know what exactly happened to Blu. she knew just that this illness could haunt blu for the rest of his life. She rested with him untill Blu slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Huh . whe...where am I. what happened?"

"Blu! Thank god you are Ok!" Jewel hugged Blu tightly. She wanted to kiss hm, but Blu turned his head to see what's going on.

"J..Jewel? How you found me? Where are we?"

"Blu. We are in the place where we first met. don't you remember? You had some weird but terrible nightmare and I was so scared so I went for help. Then tulio took care of you. You were asleep. He then said somethnig with MDP. And ..."

"Wait. MDP? He said something with MDP?"

"Yea, he said that he will take some test and then he claimed that you have MDP? I .. don't know what that means." When Blu heard what Jewel said he realized what happened last night.

"So thats why that scarlet macaw appeared out of nowhere. Jewel MDP means Manic-Depressive Psychosis. That means You are no longer safe with me."

"Blu what are you talking about. Of course I am. What makes you think that"

"Don't you understand? I can change my mood at any moment. I.. It's not me Jewel. Whatever happens it's not me. That macaw can appear basically whenever . I... I can't .. protect you anymore Jewel. I'm just a waste now."

"Blu what the hell are you talking about. I'm not leaving you. You hear me? She hugged him "Anything that is going to happen won't separate our ways." she whispered to him. But Blu didn't listen, he pushed Jewel away.

"No Jewel. you still don't understand me. This is not the Blu you used to know. this is completely diferent bird. Let me guess. there is a medicine in that box right? If I start to take this thing it will kill me inside. If I don't take it will kill me too . i don't have any choice Jewel . I.. I just can't live like that."

"No Blu. You are and always be my pet, whatever happens to you I won't give up on you . I promise" She then kissed Blu with all her heart. that made Blu lost of all his difficulties.

"Thank you Jewel. I..I'm just so afraid of what the future holds for me. I'm afraid I wouldn't be there for you when you will need me." Blu sighed

"Don't worry about that blu. Like I said you will always be there in my heart and that won't change" And with that the duo savoured the last few hours before they went to sleep.

"But before you go. take this pill Blu."

"So here it comes" muttered Blu. he then swallowed the pill with disgusted face, which made Jewel giggle

"You should see you face" Jewel laughed

"Ha ha very funny" Blu smiled back

Then the duo shared a quick kiss and went to sleep.

* * *

**There you go. the story is slowly reaching it's end, because I don't plan writing more than 5000 words. This should be one of the short version stories, but hey don't be sad. Save your emotions till the last chapter ;-)**


	5. As time goes by

**Dark-Kazoo: I'm reading Juntos at the moment. It's a lovely story. Anyway thanks for the review :)**

* * *

Blu woke up 2 hours later than usual, still not fully relaxed. His mind subdued by the pills he took regularly. It has been a month since his 20th birthday. After a week the duo moved back to their den. Blu had to took the medicine every day. He flew first two weeks to Tulio for new dose of medication. The next week he sensed it very hard to fly again. His abilities to fly diminished every day. Jewel began to take controll of things that usually Blu did. Like Blu said those pills slowly killed him inside.

His emotions slowly faded. Blu ceased to feel love, pain and sorrow. only thing he accompanied were depressions. He didn't have any appetite. His whole nature slowly fell apart. Last week Blu was not able to fly at all. Instead, he began to have problems even with the coordinations when walking. Most of the day he spent in the nest. Blu could not concentrate or think without interruptions, which led to the verbal salad in his speech. None of this, however hadn't induced jewel to change relationship with Blu. He was still her beloved pet. Claims for his care were increasing day by day. With pills Blu remained calm. This led him to a far greater hatred for these pills.

"I coun.. can't take tho..em anymore. It will kill m..me. In another month there wouhnt... won't be anything left of me." he thought to himself

Meanwhile Jewel got back with breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head" she put the fruit down and kissed Blu passionatelly but he didn't showed any signs of happiness.

"I brought some of your favourite Rapoza manoges honey"

"Ohk..okay thanks jewel" Blu just said and ate the fruit with neutral expression. Jewel gave however understanding look.

"It's the medicine. I know how hard that is Blu. But you have to take them if you don't want to have those panic attacks"

"No, Jewel I..I can live withgh.. without them. don't you see. I can't fly, I cangh... can't even walk normaly. Please I can do it"

"Oh Blu. I wish it to be true, but you know you have to take them, anyway. It's time for you to take one right now Blu" she smiled, took a pill out of the box and gave it to Blu. He oddly enought accepted, but his mind told him opposite. He made a move that looked like he swallowed the pill, but he didn't. The pill remained in his wing hiden. He made the funny expression like every time he took the medicine. That made always Jewel giggle.

"You are always so cute when you are doing this" She smiled. blu however didn't percieve her smile.

"And it's still very funny like alway" he said calmly

Jewell spent the rest of the day taking care of Blu and finding food. In the evening she brought a little water so Blu could wash himself. Medication gradually ceased to operate, so Blu begun to perceive feelings a bit, but he knew that it would reveal the absence of medicine, and he would have to take a pill, so he tried to let his neutral expression.

"Blu. I promised Eva, that I will go with her out for few hours. I know you will be alright here" She smiled. Blu however felt somehow bad about this.

"Pff. letting me here alone and going to party huh?" he thought to himself, but he couldn't show his true feelings so he stayed neutral.

"Ok. Jewel" he simply said.

"Fine. I will see you soon my pet" She then kissed Blu. After what he went thru this made him blush. He then turned his head aside so Jewel could not see that.

"I think I will go sleep" Blu replied

This reaction unsettled Jewel a bit, but she thought it was the medicine so she let it be and flew off to see Eva.

Blu tried indeed to sleep, but he found it almost impossible to do, so he read some of the books he took from Store where Linda worked. 2 hours later he tried to sleep again but beacuse of the headache he failed again. He turned to see the medicine. Maybe it would be better to take it so he could fall asleep, but eventually he refused to take it.

"I need to resist" he thought, when a current pungent pain shot through his head. He turned to see the very same scarlet macaw he saw at fisrt time.

"Oh no this is not real.. It can't be!" But when the macaw made a step forward another stream of pain hit his head. That made almost unbearable.

"Go away ! You are not real!" Blu shouted, but the macaw just stood there silent. He then made a few more steps forward directly to Blu again.

Meanwhile Jewel was on her way back to the den. Still tuned from the party she was at with Eva. When she approached the den she heard screams from inside. she immediately changed her mood to alert and flew as fast as she could to see whats was going on.

The mysterious macaw almost approached Blu, its eyes turned bloody red again. Blu knew it wasn't real, but every move the macaw had an impact on his head like an exploding bomb. His mind started to panic again when Jewel arrived to see him shaking and crying like last time.

"Oh my god. Blu it happens to you again, but, but how. You took the pills or, or not? Gosh you need to take one right now!" She approached the box to take a pill but it was empty. She then saw a small object on the furthermost corner of the den. She hurried to take it and give it to Blu. In that time Blu was reversing before the scarlet macaw who was still trying to approach him.

"Get lost you monster! I can't stand this pain anymore!" Blu screamed on terror. He didn't pay attention and was reversing directly to the entrance of the den.

"Blu! Watch out!" Jewel shouted. she then hurried to catch Blu before he fell off, but it was too late. Blu fell over the edge. His burning head didn't react to anything that just happened and he still was fighting with the pain in his head. During the fall blu finaly managed to note his situation. His inability to fly however didn't allow him to rescue the momenl . Sadly for Blu he was falling upside down. In a matter of second he realized that the macaw is no longer chasing him. He turned his head to see a small rock which he was approching with too high speed.

"I'm sorry .. Jewel" Blu thought for the last time before a crack was heard, which ended all his difficulties with a cost of his life...

* * *

**Title from soundtrack: All love can be from a movie "A beautiful mind"**

**I want to thank all readers, that liked this short story. I don't plan to write a sequel because I don't see any point of writing one. So this is the official End. **


End file.
